


Supergirl fix it fic cause it needs to be

by chokemepleasemommy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemepleasemommy/pseuds/chokemepleasemommy
Summary: Basically mon-hell doesn't happen





	Supergirl fix it fic cause it needs to be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know it's crack

Supergirl turns up to the site of the pod crash and upon closer look the only thing inside is a note. "Hahahahahahahaha, bitches I'm alive and well so see u mother fuckers laters and tell Alex I'm still pissed she stabbed me. - Astra" Well that's unexpected.

The Next Day at LCorp  
Clark and Kara visit LCorp and while interviewing the Luthor Kara is just a gaymess, who while x-raying the room gets a good look at Lena and just melts and has to dragged out by Clark. They save the day, punch some bad guys and Kara writes an article about Lena.

Back at LCorp  
They fuck and down the track get married. 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me.


End file.
